Milk
by DragonGirl90
Summary: this came to me at school. read to find out what it's about. rated for language, and to be safe.


* * *

**Hi just a ... fairly long for me oneshot on ... you have to read it to find out that's the point! read you people!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own FMA if i did then you know it would not be on this site**

oh and _'this means its a thought.'_

**

* * *

**Edward Elric woke up in a strange place. He was in a city of sorts, but not one he recognized. The buildings were all towering structures that seemed to be more like large gray columns supporting the equally gray sky. None of the windows in any of the buildings were lit up, even tough the amount of light that forced its way through the clouds said it must be day. The whole city was gray, and dark. As far as Ed could tell there wasn't another living thing for miles. 

He stood up slowly and found the eerie hollow echoing of even the slightest of sounds he made to be unnerving. Looking around he chose a direction and began to walk, hoping to find where he was and where everyone else was. He lost track of how long he had been walking when suddenly from behind came a jet of flames that only missed him because he had heard the hiss of the flames and dodged.

"What do you think _you're_ doing here?" a voice growled as Ed tried to get up. "Haven't you done enough here?"

Ed was sure he knew the voice, although the tone filled with hatred and blood lust was something he hadn't heard the person use ever. He turned to see who had addressed him and his breath caught in his throat. "C-colonel?" He said

"Don't _you_ call me that!" the man shouted. He was certainly not as Ed had last seen him. His black hair tangled and dirty, much like the rest of him. His normally pristine uniform was ripped and tattered, barely recognizable. In fact Ed had seen people who had nothing, that were better dressed than the angry man in front of him now. "Why are you here? Have you come to finish us off? I won't let you!"

"What? Finish who off, Mustang what's going on here? Where are we?" Ed asked, he wondered if Mustang might be drunk, and maybe hadn't recognized him.

"Don't play stupid, you know perfectly well" Roy Mustang glared at the boy. "And I won't let you do it!" with this Roy raised his hand, Ed saw that the one thing that was still whole was the ignition glove he wore, it was even decently clean, and in so still useful. He prepared to snap his fingers "any last words Elric?" he spat the name as if it was a disgusting thing to say.

"Colonel what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ed shouted as he watched the man move to snap. "I don't think you realize what you're doing"

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing. Sorry to disappoint you but that won't work on me any more. I'm doing what should have been done a long time ago." Roy responded calmly, though his voice was still filled with bloodlust and hate. "Time to end this, once and for all!"

"I don't want to fight you, I just want to know what happened here, where is everyone?"

"Really, must you make me say it?" Roy asked angrily, though he did lower his hand "you really want to make me relive that?" his voice increased in volume "fine, I'll take it as your last request." He spat as he took a deep breath "you killed them all, everyone, save for those few who escaped. Myself, your brother, Hawkeye and a few lower ranked soldiers. Everyone else gone, destroyed in various ways, blown up, torn apart, shredded. Then you made the city like this, made all the country like this gray hell!" Roy said this with the air of one who was lost in the painful memories, not really there at all. "Then you hunted the survivors down, killing us one by one. But now I'm not running Edward, I'm going to avenge them all!"

Ed was left staring blankly, horrified at the picture painted with words. "B-b-but I-I-I-I would never…" Ed stammered slowly finding his voice.

"That's what we all thought, but you did. I saw you, with that smile on your face as you bathed in their blood. That's what kept me from doing this sooner, because I thought you would never do a thing like this. But it's too late, I know you did, maybe I could have saved some of them, but now I'll do it!" when he said this he sounded almost sad and regretful. He again raised his hand, his blank black orbs piercing Ed's soul. "You will rot in hell for what you've done"

Ed was paralyzed; he wanted to run, from Roy, from here, from himself. But he couldn't get his legs to move. Even if he could, there was no where to run for him. He closed his eyes, wondering how this had happened without him knowing about it. He faintly heard the sound of fingers snapping, and the low hiss as the flames shot toward him. _'This is it'_ he thought _'I'm gonna die'_ he lowered his head so that his bangs shielded his tightly closed eyes from view.

He waited for a few minutes then _'maybe I died so fast I didn't notice'_ he thought. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. The gray city was gone, as was Roy. Ed looked down on himself and saw that his clothes weren't even singed a bit. _'What is going on here, what just happened?'_ Ed asked himself in confusion, as he took in his new surroundings. Now he was in a strange town. The buildings were all short; most didn't even come up to his knees. Again it deserted, but the echoing that the gray city had, was gone. The houses that were really just huts and shacks were all a dirt brown color and the street that he was standing in was little more that a dirt road.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice, full of curiosity and innocents. "Have you come to play with me?"

Ed looked up to where the sound was coming from and saw a little girl. Well, little was the wrong word, her proportions and facial structure, not to mention the sound of her voice and the slight mispronunciations said she was young, maybe four-ish, but she was as tall as a giant. "Nina!?" he asked realizing he recognized the girl. _But that's imposable on several accounts.'_ He thought.

"Wittle big bwother!" she said happily "I knew you would come, you said you would play with me" she bent down and picked Ed up grabbing him like he was a doll. "Let's play now!"

"N-Nina, please put me down!" Ed choked out as he tried to breath in the girls crushing grip.

"You don't want to play?" she asked holding him up so he could see how big her eyes were getting, and her lip started to tremble. "Wittle big bwother said he would play with me!"

"I-I know Nina, I will, just put me down please" Ed said, noticing that as she got more upset she had started to squeeze harder, he could now hear his ribs starting to crack.

"No wittle big bwother just will run from me. You don't like me!" she wailed.

"No Nina I promise, I'll play what ever you want, just let me down." Ed tried to consol the giant girl, fervently wishing Al was here, he was better at this sort of thing.

"What's wrong Nina?" a new voice asked and in entered an equally giant Alicia

"Wittle big bwother won't play with me!" Nina said jerking Ed as she held him out to show the other girl.

"NO, NO!" Ed shouted "I will play, I just want to be put down!" he continued as he noticed the disapproving look the other girl gave him.

"Really? And you would play by our rules and not run away?" Alicia asked looking skeptical.

"YES, yes I do what ever you want" Ed said hoping for release and wondering if this was better or worse that almost getting fried by Roy.

"Ok, you promised remember" she replied, Ed didn't like the look in her eyes. "Put him down, he says hell be good" she said to Nina.

Nina did as the slightly older girl asked. Depositing Ed in a wheezing, coughing heap, as he tried to catch his breath. "What should we play?" Nina asked.

"Let's play anthill attack!" Alicia replied a wicked gleam in her eye. "Eddie will be the ant"

Ed would have gone on his usual spazz, at this but he was still trying to get his breath back, and he had a bad feeling about the ant's part in this game. He looked up and saw the bottom of Nina's foot, coming at him fast. _'Dammit, I'm going to be stepped on! Dammit this is just not fair!'_ he thought, as he scrambled to get out of the way.

"You're not playing by the rules ant!" Alicia said angrily "you said you would!"

"Not if you want to kill me!" he shouted at the girls who were glaring at him now.

"But it's just a game Eddie" she replied.

"Yeah wittle big bwother, just a game" Nina chimed. She than raised her foot again and attempted to bring it down on him. This time Ed couldn't dodge it so he clapped his hands and put them to the ground. When Nina brought her foot up she saw that where Ed had been there was now a hole. A few feet away there was another hole and from it Ed poked his head up out of it.

"This is no game it's dangerous!" he shouted, his pride was seething from the fact that not only were these little girls bigger than him, but they were trying to squish him like a bug.

"That's cheating!" the girls cried in unison seeing the blond had escaped. Before Ed could dive back into his tunnel he was grabbed by Alicia who held him by his flesh leg dangling in the air.

"Cheaters must be punished!" she growled.

"P-put me down!" Ed shouted.

"No" Nina said "you lied to us! You broke your promise!" with that Ed was thrown across the room and was caught by Nina, and then he was thrown back. The girls continued to use him as a ball, catching him painfully by the limbs. Ed was just about to loose conciseness when he noticed that he had been thrown too far and would be smashed on the wall, he closed his eyes waiting for the surly fatal impact.

Ed opened his eyes one at a time; he noticed that he was no longer flying though the air. He was now in a forest lying on a soft bed of leaves. He sat up and looked around for a while breathing the crisp forest air.

Suddenly a soft rustling in a nearby bush attracted his attention. After everything that he had just been through he was instantly on high alert. From the bush emerged a young boy, dressed in a tan leather vest and pants. "Good to see you're finally up lazy bones" the boy chided in a light tone. "Now maybe you could help me set up the fire?"

"Who…" was all Ed could say as he watched the boy. "Who are you?"

The boy looked at him strangely "that must have been some dream brother, really forgetting me" he said softly to himself "what happened in it?" he asked curiously.

"Al? But you… mom… the state alchemist, what is going on where are we?" Ed struggled to comprehend this. Could everything have just been a dream?

"Well, at least you remembered my name, though I don't know what the rest of that meant." He threw a pile of twigs bound with a thin vine at Ed who deftly caught it. "We have lived here for years, brother, mom, dad, you and me. We were trying to get away from the state. Don't you remember any of that?"

"Mom and dad?" Ed asked bewildered. "Wait, why were we escaping the state?"

"Because they were trying to draft you for the next war. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Ed sighed, he half wondered if he had been killed and this was some weird hell created to forever torment him. He took the sticks and piled them up in the charred pit that must have been used as the fire pit. He set some dried leaves on the pile too then he looked around for something to start a fire with.

"Here" Al held out a small piece of iron and a flint rock. "You seem distracted, are you sick?"

"What?" Ed asked as he was pulled from his thoughts "yeah I'm fine" he said as he took the flint and iron. This was a lot easier that trying to rub sticks together like they had to do when they were on the island trying to become Izumis pupils. _'Maybe that was all a dream, but I don't remember any of this, and it all seemed too real.' _He thought watching the sparks beginning to form a nice fire.

Ed lived in the forest for a few weeks, everything seemed fine. His dad had apparently never left, his mom never died. Al had never lost his body to the gate. However a few things didn't add up. He still had automail limbs, but his family didn't seem to see them, whenever he asked how he had gotten them they said he had flesh limbs. Also he could still do alchemy with just a clap of his hands. Besides that the whole happy and whole family atmosphere was too perfect. The perfect-ness of it set Ed on edge. He knew that it wouldn't, couldn't last, even if he really did desire it desperately.

He was in his own, foraging for food by the river when he saw a large patch of ripe berries on a bush across the river. He knew that the current was strong, and the river deep. He also knew that his metal limbs would make him sink like a rock. However he saw a large tree that had fallen over the river that he thought he could climb over. So he attempted to do so, halfway over he slipped and fell. He shouted for help as he struggled to get his head above the water. Suddenly he saw his family on the shore.

"Brother, you shouldn't have doubted this reality" Al said sadly "now you have to go"

"No!" Ed shouted as he gasped for air. Suddenly his family was now in the water with him, but instead of helping him they were below him, pulling him down deeper and deeper. Soon Ed slowed and weakened in his struggles, his lungs burned for air. He looked up to the surface watching as the last of his air floated up to the now distant surface.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ed gasped sitting bolt upright as he soon started coughing on water. After a few minutes he shook the water out of his hair and looked around. He was in Roy's office on the couch. The, for some reason relived looking faces of the East city group and Winry, and the emotionless helmet of his brother were looking at him. "What?" he asked irritated at them for just staring at him.

"Are you OK Ed?" Winry asked as most of the others looked away pretending that they hadn't been staring.

"Yeah, why, further more why am I wet?"

"Well you were out cold for hours… we tried dumping water on you to wake you up" she said.

"Out cold?" Ed blinked a few times.

"Yes, _someone_ here though it would be funny to force you to drink milk, unfortunately the milk he had was sour." Riza said in her usual voice glaring at the colonel who sank under his desk a bit.

"What?!" Ed shouted outraged "Damn you bastard! Are you trying to kill me!" he was only stopped from strangling Roy by Al who held him back firmly.

"Brother, calm down."

"I'll calm down after I teach him why I hate milk!" Ed shouted "he will pay!"

"Why do you hate milk Fullmetal?" Roy asked amused "do tell"

"I'll show you!" Ed growled breaking free. He managed to get the rest of the spoiled milk and shoved it down Roy's throat. Roy choked and gagged for a bit before he passed out.

Roy Mustang woke up in a strange place…

**

* * *

Hey it's a bit funny right? i hope, well you know the drill R & R, it makes me happy and keeps me writing. this came to me during lunch...school milk scares me to no end. whoever flames must drink the school milk!**


End file.
